User talk:Kingcong95
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Barbie Marshall! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse Hi there. It seems that you have been doing some editing on season 15. If you want , Yankeedankeedoodleshite and I can allow you to do Season 15 in it's entirety. If you liked that, here are some tips to go by. 1. Just watch one episode at a time: The most straight through tip as a lot of these episodes take almost 42 minutes to watch in one sitting and it can get tiresome to marathon through it. 2. Make sure your writing important stuff on an outside source: When I started doing Season 3, I was writing stuff down on the Wiki as the episode went on, but that got a little messy wehn a few outside users would edit while I edited. I suggest that you write down any important stuff that goes on on a seperate source such as a word document program. That way, you can easily save your work and have a chance to edit things whenever you have the chance after the episode. 3. Do not wait up or feel like you have to slow down: Since we are all working around our own separate schedules, do not feel that you have to stop at any point to do an episode. If any of us can't do a season temporarily, we will make sure that we get our own work done. And with that said, don't wait for me to finish up Season 6 before you start with Season 15. Whenever you have the chance, start on Season 15 at anytime. I look forward to your response. Guitar652 (talk) 19:27, February 18, 2018 (UTC) And like I'm doing with Guitar652, I may correct your work whenever you're finished with one episode. After each episode you finish, I'm gonna take a look at the episode's page, and the eliminated contestant's. Good work! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 22:11, February 18, 2018 (UTC) You should focus on putting more details on your episode pages than creating random challenge pages. We are only creating pages for RECURRING challenges. So far, the Last Man Standing Challenge only happened once. Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 15:50, February 21, 2018 (UTC) So Yankee and I have been talking and so far, we are not impressed on what you've been doing with Season 15. Compared to our pages, they look terrible. There is barely any content with them and I feel that you are not taking the time watching the episodes like I suggessted. If you want to continue doing this, I really need you to take it with a grain of seriousness, watch the episodes in their fullnest, and do what he did to our episode recaps. Otherwise, I'm going to take Season 15 from you and do it myself. Guitar652 (talk) 22:24, February 21, 2018 (UTC) If you are asking me to jot down every last bit of dialogue or the like, then you might be better off doing it yourself. Kingcong95 (talk) 22:32, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Fine. Guitar652 (talk) 22:43, February 21, 2018 (UTC)